warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Fallout4/Road To Freedom
<<<< BACK TO THE RAILROAD QUESTS Type: Faction Mission Mission Giver: None Trophy/Achievement: Tradecraft Guide By: Warren Woodhouse Maps By: Warren Woodhouse Video Guide Trophies * Tradecraft Collectibles * Locations: Undiscovered Locations (if any), The Freedom Trail Locations & The Railroad HQ * Trophy: Tradecraft * Companion: Deacon Road To Freedom Quest Guide. Text Guide Listen to the guys in the alleyway in Diamond City to begin the Quest “Road To Freedom”. Make sure you pick up the “Join The Railroad” Holotape from inside one of the rooms at The Dugout Inn in Diamond City. Head towards Boston Common by following the Main Road at the northern tip of Diamond City by going east, this will take you to Boston Common. At Boston Common, kill SWANN during the Unmarked Quest “SWANN”. At the other end of the Park is the Tour Guide. Speak to the Tour Guide to hear a brief history on the battle that took place there. Then you’ll find a golden circle on the path with a marker that was painted using Red Paint. Select this to hear a Code, the Code will be useful for the last part of this Quest. Follow the red bricked path through the Financial District & North End District, making sure you select the Code Marker at locations that have them. Complete the puzzle in the Basement of the last location to complete the Quest. See Map * 3rd St, Diamond City | Guys talk about The Railroad Faction. Quest “Road To Freedom” begins. * The Dugout Inn, Diamond City | “Join The Railroad” Holotape found inside one of the rooms at The Dugout Inn. Picking up the Holotape first begins the Quest. # NPS Boston Common | Code: 7A # Massachusetts “New” State House | Code: 4L # NPS Old Granary Burying Ground | Code: 2A # Massachusetts “Old” State House (Goodneighbor) | Code: 6O # Old Corner Bookstore | Code: 3I # Faneuil Hall | Code: 5R # Paul Revere House | Code: 8D # Old North Church | Code: 1R Enter Old North Church, kill all of the Ghouls and enter the code in the puzzle found in the Basement. Because the Quest is about The Railroad Faction, Press the following in the puzzle making sure that the puzzle moves clockwise. Code: R A I L R O A D Code (with numbers) 1R 2A 3I 4L 5R 6O 7A 8D Code spells RAILROAD. Inside the Basement of the Old North Church is a Freedom Trail Marker (puzzle) that acts as a Safe Tumbler. Press one of each Code in this order, including the clockwise pattern from 1 to 6 from 6 to 12, the Code is: R A I L R O A D and then press the Switch to unlock the Secret Door to The Railroad HQ. Completing the puzzle completes the Quest. The Freedom Trail See Map # Tour Guide at NPS Boston Common: Tremont St, Boston Unmarked Location # NPS Boston Common: Tremont St, Boston # MBTA Park Street Station: Park St, Boston # Massachusetts “New” State House: Beacon St, Boston # Park Street Church: Park St, Boston # NPS Old Granary Burying Ground: Tremont St, Boston # Old South Meeting House: Milk St, Boston Unmarked Location # Benjamin Franklin’s Birthplace: Milk St, Boston Unmarked Location # First School Of Boston: School St, Boston Unmarked Location # New-England Courant Newspaper Building: Franklin Ave & State St, Boston Unmarked Location # Massachusetts “Old” State House: State St, Boston # Site Of The Boston Massacre: State St, Boston Unmarked Location # New-England Holocaust Memorial: North St, Congress St, Union St & Hanover St, Boston Unmarked Location # Old Corner Bookstore: Washington St, Boston # Sam Adams Statue: Merchants Row, Boston Unmarked Location # Faneuil Hall: Merchants Row, Boston # Custom House: McKinley Sq, State St, India St & Central St, Boston Unmarked Location # Long Wharf: Long Wharf, Old Atlantic Ave & State St, Boston Unmarked Location # Paul Revere House: North Sq, Garden Crt St & Moon St, Boston # Paul Revere Mall: Paul Revere Mall, Unity St & Hanover St, Boston # Old North Church: Salem St & Unity St, Boston # NPS Copps Hill Burying Ground: Hull St & Snow Hill St, Boston # Charlestown Patriot Bridge: North Washington Street Brdg, Charlestown, Charles Riv Unmarked Location # Bunker Hill Monument: Monument Sq, Charlestown # First Church Of Boston: Putnam St, Charlestown Unmarked Location # Charlestown Navy Yard: Chelsea Ave, Constitution Rd, 1st Ave, Baxter Rd, & 5th St, Charlestown Unmarked Location # U.S.S. Constitution: Chelsea Ave, Constitution Rd, 1st Ave, Baxter Rd, & 5th St, Charlestown # First Library Of Boston: near Putnam St, Charlestown Unmarked Location Historic Boston Trail See Map Category:Guides:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Guide Category:Fallout 4 Railroad Guide Category:Fallout 4 The Railroad Guide Category:Fallout 4 Side Guide